Hybrid Daughter
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: Ericka, the daughter of Blade and Dyania, follows her father to Detroit to assist him in the House of Chthon problem. While she's there, she meets a fascinating blonde who puts her in the middle of the war between vampires and hunters. Sequel to The Vampiress from an Evolved Species.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the sequel! I meant to post this sooner, but I actually forgot about it. I wrote this awhile ago, and I decided that I might as well start on it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ericka felt uneasy as she stepped out onto the streets of Detroit. It was dark out, and she knew that vampires were out on the hunt. She could feel their presence as she strolled down the sidewalk. However, the vampires were not her concern. Her father was.<p>

Last year, he moved to Detroit to deal with the uprising vampires. The House of Chthon had been making a lot of noise on the vampire front. When all the houses had reemerged years ago, they had promised to lay low in order to avoid another extinction. They went back on their word. The move had been a difficult choice for him, but it needed to be done. The vampires were becoming a bigger problem, and her mother needed his eyes on the House of Chthon.

Ericka knew that being away from his family hurt her dad. He loved her and her four siblings a lot. She could see the pain her mother was in due to the distance. Most people think it would be odd for a couple to hate being away from each other so much, but her parents were different.

The best term to describe their relationship was soul -mates. They are bonded to each other for eternity, and the slightest distance could have an emotional toll on the both of them. Especially since they've been married for twenty-one years and had five kids together.

Ericka tried to pinpoint her father's location. It was hard, but she was able to come up with a general location. As she walked down the street, she made sure to keep her mind alert at all times. She might be a vampire, but to the naked eye, no one would be able to determine that. To humans, she would just look like a young woman walking alone at night.

Even if trouble arose, she'd be able to take care of the situation fine. She just didn't want there to be a situation in the first place. She didn't have to worry about the vampires coming after her. Newly turned vampires could be stupid, but they weren't stupid enough to try to attack a fellow vampire.

Using her abilities, she tracked her father down to a five block radius. She pulled out her phone and looked up the nearby businesses. Among them was a night club. Bingo.

If there was any place that was good for targeting vampires, it was a nightclub. The elder vampires were smart enough to stay away from them because that's where hunters generally searched for them. Newborns, however, were having fun exploring their new abilities and appetites. It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

While her mother insisted that she carry a weapon at all times, Ericka preferred hand to hand combat to just shooting vampires. She inherited that from her father, who staked vampires when he could. Though, there were times that he resorted to using a gun, especially now that he was getting older. He was still in shape, but he was a little slower.

Since she didn't carry a gun most of the time, Ericka had a couple of knives strapped to her body that she could access if necessary.

Ericka followed the directions on her phone to the nightclub. Once she got there she paid the cover to get in. When she stepped into the club, she was amazed at the modern décor. Detroit had been hit hard by the downturn in the economy, so she was surprised that the owner could afford to keep his nightclub looking up to date.

The club was dark, but was still light enough for her to see the writhing bodies on the dance floor. There were mostly men and women grinding against each other. There were also some all girl groups who were dancing in a circle. And then there were the shy ones, who were sitting in the booths watching the others on the dance floor. Those were the ones she usually went after; the girls that were separated from their friends. She also noted that there were more vampires than humans in the club. It was a disturbing thought.

Ericka was usually selective in the girls she chose to be with, but there were sometimes where her hormones took control of her body. There hadn't been many women in her life, and she preferred to keep it that way. She wasn't really serious about settling down just yet; she was only twenty-five.

Her eyes sweeping across the club, they landed on a blonde sitting on a couch. She watched as the woman stared at the dance floor. The way her hand moved to pick up her drink and how she slowly brought it up to her lips set off alarms in Ericka's mind.

The grace and smoothness the woman moved with was unnatural. The blonde also had that look in her eye. The one that most men sported in a club. She was on the prowl, but not for a partner. She looked to be on a different level than the other vampires in the club. She was a leader or someone high up in the chain of command.

The blonde's movements were cat-like. If she had a tail, it would be twitching in anticipation. Ericka knew if she didn't step in, the blonde was going to make sure that someone in the club would never make it home.

Plastering on a fake smile, Ericka sauntered up to the blonde and took a seat next to her.

Chase turned to look at the woman who joined her on the couch. She was young, probably mid 20s. She had brown skin and long black hair. She had beautiful brown eyes, but Chase could tell that they were contacts. There was something different about this woman. Her scent was confusing. She couldn't identify which vampire species she came from.

"These hunting grounds belong to the House of Chthon, not newbie vampire from another house," Chase said in a stern tone.

"Oh, so you're from Chthon? I guess that goes the same for all of Detroit," the woman said.

"Yes," Chase gritted out. This woman was going to cost her a tasty meal if she didn't get her to leave.

"Hi, I'm Ericka," the woman said extending her hand. Chase begrudgingly shook the woman's hand. It was unexpectedly warm.

"I'm Chase. What is a vampire from our sister race doing in Detroit? I thought that you guys liked to stay in Europe."

"Very observant. I'm here on family business. I was hoping to relax my first day before getting to work. I'm not here to step on Chthon's toes. I just wanted to have nice night with a lovely lady," Ericka said, giving Chase's body the once over. Her slight smile let Chase know that she liked what she saw.

Now she had Chase's full attention. Chase looked her over. She was pretty enough. And since the woman was a vampire, there would be no need for a cleanup crew. The woman would just regenerate.

"So you were hoping that I would be that lovely lady?" Chase asked with a predatory look in her eyes.

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Ericka said. She needed to get this vampire away from the club before she hurt anyone. She grabbed Chase by the hand and led her away from the crowd. Her mind scrambled for a safe place to take the vampire.

The bathroom was too degrading of a place. A dark corner in the club wouldn't do much. The only logical place was outside. She led Chase outside, and as soon as they were out sight of the bouncer, Chase shoved her into a wall and attacked her lips.

Ericka was getting lost in Chase's kiss, when she sensed her father nearby. He was about to make his move. That was when they heard a loud bang come from within the club.

"Shit," Ericka muttered and ran back inside with Chase hot on her heels.

Both women stopped as they saw multiple vampires turn into ash. Ericka spotted her father weaving through the crowd, staking vampires as he did so. She knew he was fast and powerful, but at this rate he was going to hurt a human.

That was when all hell broke loose. The humans that worked in the club all pulled out guns and began firing at the Daywalker.

"Familiars," she heard her father hiss.

Moving fast, she pushed Chase behind her.

"You need to leave now!" she shouted, but Chase moved around her and charged the Daywalker. He sidestepped her and attempted to stake her, but Chase was faster. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over shoulder. She put her boot to his throat.

Ericka focused her attention on the familiars. She appeared behind the bartender and smashed a bottle over his head. She took his gun as he crumbled to the ground. She ejected the clip and pulled back the chamber to take out the last bullet.

She hurled the gun at another familiar. It hit him in the chest, and he fell to the ground gasping for air. She glanced at her father to see how he was doing. He was still fighting with Chase, who was holding her own.

She could see he was wounded and tiring. That was dangerous. That meant he was about to do something incredibly stupid.

Sure enough, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a modified grenade. She couldn't tell if it was meant to only hurt vampires or humans too.

Not taking the chance, Ericka ran to the fire alarm and pulled it. The loud alarms were nearly deafening to her sensitive ears. She moved out of the way as everybody in the club ran for the exit. The majority managed to get out before the grenade exploded.

* * *

><p>Chase felt irritation creep up as she explained the situation to the fireman. She didn't have to play the innocent victim since he was a familiar. He took down the report and modified it for his human bosses. After she was done, she walked to the front of the club to assess the damage.<p>

It wasn't too bad, just the first floor had been damaged. She stepped through the door and onto the dance floor.

They were going to definitely have to redo the room. All the furniture and equipment were destroyed beyond repair. What had the Daywalker been thinking pulling a stunt like that in public? In the past, that would have been something to use to her advantage, but not now when the vampires were trying to keep a low profile. They didn't need him bringing more attention to their activities.

She kicked a broken chair in frustration, and smiled as she watched it fly across the room and shatter against the wall. She was about to turn around and leave, when she heard voices. It was coming from behind the club.

She quietly maneuvered her way to the back. The voices got louder with each step she took. She stood on the other side of the back exit and heard the conversation clearly.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have killed someone!"

"Watch your tone, I am your father."

"You think I give a fuck after the shit you just pulled?! You put humans' lives in danger! Over what? A few vampires?!"

"There were more vampires than humans, and the majority of the humans were familiars."

"So that makes it okay to kill them? What? You couldn't just disable them like I did? Is your hate that deep rooted, that you would risk human lives for your grudge?"

"You have no idea what's going on. This is none of your business…"

The conversation kept on but Chase was no longer listening. She recognized the female's voice. It was Ericka. Apparently, Ericka was the Daywalker's daughter.

Oh this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really excited about this story, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really suck at sticking to an update schedule. Life gets in the way so often. I'll work on it.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Ericka slammed the door shut behind her as she entered the apartment. Growling to herself, she locked up and restrained herself from taking out her frustrations on the fragile door.<p>

Her mind rolled back to a few hours where she had been heatedly arguing with her father.

"That frustrating little bastard," she muttered to herself as her fangs dropped. She didn't have to look in the mirror to see that her eyes were blue-green.

She leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. Counting to ten, her anger melted away and her fangs retracted. Sniffing herself, she realized that she smelled like that bar.

She took a quick shower and went over to her desk as her hair dried. She sat down and poured over the notes and documents that her mother supplied her with. Her mom had initially been against the idea of her joining her father in Detroit, but she eventually warmed to the idea.

Ericka was more than capable of taking care of herself. She remembered how she killed someone at the age of three. She grabbed the Chthon file from her cabinet and flipped through the pictures. A familiar blonde popped up in one of them, and her eyebrow rose. She found several more, and the female blonde was always accompanied by a male blond and a bald man with olive skin.

"Hmm, that's interesting," she said to herself. She arranged her files on a glass board and immediately saw the pattern. After a few more movements, she had a general hierarchy for the House of Chthon. The woman she had met that night, Chase, was Marcus van Sciver's second in command. This was not good.

Chase had seen her face, so she had to be careful from now on. The blonde would certainly be doing a background check on her. Ericka winced at the thought of being discovered. This was why her mother had been against going to Detroit. Ericka was magnet for vampire scientists who wanted her rare blood. She was surprised that she was even allowed out of the house.

She collapsed against her couch and stared at the board. If her father knew who she had encountered, and made out with, at the club, he would send her back home. It wasn't something she wanted, so she was going to have to be very careful around him and around the city.

Ericka jotted down a few more notes before her body started to slow down. One glance outside told her that dawn was incoming, so she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next night<p>

"Dad!" she called out as she descended into the hideout. The whirring of computers piqued her interest, and she accidentally blurred into the room. She was met with a gun at her chest.

The person holding it was a young Asian man, and she smiled at him with her fangs showing.

"Have you seen my Daddy?" she asked with a smirk. The gun shook in the young man's hand.

"Blade, there's some crazy lady here pretending to be your daughter!" he shouted.

"Pretending?" Ericka said with a laugh. Her father hurried from his room and frowned when he saw her.

"I should have him pull the trigger to teach you a lesson," he huffed and crossed his arms. Ericka gave him a fake pout.

"I doubt Mom would like that. She was paranoid enough about me coming here," Ericka replied. Her father's scowl did not move from his face.

"Shen, you can take the gun out of her face. She won't hurt you," Blade instructed, and the young man obeyed.

As soon as he did, Ericka snatched his gun. "Nice, but a bit small."

"Ericka!" Blade growled, and Ericka gave him her best smile.

"Sorry, continue, Dad," she said and handed Shen back his weapon. He stepped away from her.

"I actually just got off the phone with your mom. I must say that it was nice to know that she neglected to mention that our oldest daughter was going to drop by for a visit," he said.

Shen looked from Blade to Ericka. "She's actually your daughter? She's my age."

"Younger, actually," Blade corrected. His glance went back to his daughter. "After last night, your mom wants you back home. It's not safe for you here."

"Nowhere is safe for me. I am a walking science experiment," Ericka retorted with a roll of her eyes. Her dad rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Please, go back. I don't want to be worried about you while I'm working," he confessed. Ericka understood his sentiment; however, she was stubborn just like him.

"I am not living my life on house arrest. I am an adult, remember?"

"Fine, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Ericka's eyes lit up. "Well, I am so glad that you asked! I was hoping that we could work together on taking down Chthon."

Shen shook his head. "There is no way that she's living here. We already have enough problems."

"Oh, hush, little boy. Nobody was talking to you," Ericka said with a wave of her hand. "While you were too busy planning how many vampires you could kill, I was actually working on getting us an in."

Blade dropped his arms. "What did you do?"

"Nothing to worry about. I just found a possible way in, and I was wondering if I could browse through your files? You probably have newer information than she does, since you are the one feeding it to her," Ericka pointed it. She walked over to what looked like the main computer and covertly slipped in her thumb drive.

"I don't want you apart of this Ericka. Detroit is dangerous enough without vampires hunting for you," Blade warned. He could see the determined look on his daughter's face, and it reminded him of her mother. She was just as sneaky as well.

Ericka scrunched up her nose. "I'll be fine. Now, can I have access to your information? It would make my life safer." She kept her ears alert for a faint beep. The beep would indicate that her custom made spyware had infiltrated the computer. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Shen keeping a close eye on her. If he only knew that she was slowly mapping his computer to hers. The corner of her mouth twitched in excitement.

Blade sighed. He pulled out a large file and handed it to her.

"These are copies about the vampire infrastructure of Michigan. Study it and know it by heart by tomorrow. I will be quizzing you on it," he said gruffly.

Ericka heard a small beep and extracted her thumb drive and lunged towards her dad smoothly. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She tucked the drive into sleeve and beamed at him.

"You won't regret it! I promise," she said. She glanced at her watch.

"It's getting late. I really should be going. I will see you tomorrow night! Maybe we can go hunting together," she called out as she raced up the stairs.

She went straight back to her apartment and dropped the file off. She would study it tomorrow morning, but tonight she had plans.

* * *

><p>Ericka spent the next few hours getting ready for the night. She used a straw set to curl her hair. Thankfully, she was able to vamp-speed through it or it would have taken longer. While her hair dried, she worked on her makeup and clothes. The makeup was natural looking, and it accentuated her natural beauty. For clothes, she chose a royal blue halter and tight black jeans. She also slipped on some comfortable black flats.<p>

When she was done, it was clubbing time. She threw on a black leather jacket that helped conceal some of her weapons and used a clutch for the rest of it. Her mother had been nice enough to create a fake identity for her that was attached to a nice sized bank account. She couldn't have the vampires in Chthon discovering who she really was.

Using her mother's and father's information, she was quickly able to locate another Chthon club. Maybe the blonde would be there again. While Chase was the enemy, she was also a pretty decent kisser. Ericka chewed on her lips remembering the way the vampire tasted. It had been awhile since she had last dated or even slept with someone.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind. She was on a mission, and she would let nothing interfere. Taking her father's advice about Detroit, she decided to drive to the club rather than walk. She was in no mood to beat up desperate humans who saw her as an easy mark.

The club was across town, and she made it there within fifteen minutes. As soon as she stepped out of her car, she shivered. The air wasn't cold, but something didn't seem right to her. She listened to her instincts and realized that she was being watched.

She was tempted to get back in her car and drive home, but that would only alert her stalker. Against her better judgment, she locked her car and entered the club. It was a lot bigger than the previous one, and there were a lot more people. From what she could tell, atleast half of the patrons were vampires. She could easily pick out the humans in the room, and her stomach reminded her how she forgot to feed earlier. She pushed aside her hunger and merged with the crowd.

As she brushed up against people's bodies on the way to the bar, she patted a few just to make sure they weren't armed. When she finally reached the bar counter, she ordered some blood to take the edge off.

Twisting her head, she surveyed the club as the bodies moved against each other. Both sides seemed to be having a great time, and she could make out a few couples making use of the dark corners of the business. She wrinkled her nose to stamp out the smell of blood and sweat, but it permeated the room.

When her drink arrived, she downed it immediately. It didn't even touch her tongue. Within a few minutes, her stomach was satiated for the moment. She decided to dance with the rest of the people on the dance floor.

She kept her movements small and in control as she pressed up against different partners. Whenever she got in close to them, she would take their wallet and memorize their information. She filed it in her memory, and then returned it. By the time an hour had gone by, she knew a few things about the people on the dance floor.

Ericka felt herself yawn, and she decided to sit out for a few songs. Finding a booth in a dark corner, she snuck over there. Nobody bothered for a few minutes, and she felt herself getting sleepy.

"I am not too old to party," she said to herself as she watched the vampires and humans on the dance floor.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," a feminine Australian voice said. Ericka's head snapped up, and she was met with Chase's Cheshire grin.

Ericka patted the seat next to her. "Please, join me. Talking to another person is way more interesting than arguing with myself."

The blonde slid into the booth and moved next to her. Ericka met the blonde's entrancing brown eyes. A cold hand touched her cheek, and Ericka felt herself leaning in.

"You seem sleepy," the blonde practically purred. Ericka licked her lips and glanced down at Chase's.

"Not too sleepy for fun," she murmured. She yawned again and pulled away. Her eyelids were having a hard time staying open.

"Sorry about that," Ericka said and covered her mouth. "I must have not slept well."

Chase gave her sympathetic smile and continued to caress her cheek. "Or it could be the sedative that I had the bartender slip into your drink."

Ericka stiffened and instantly tried to pull away, but her limbs didn't obey her. A body blocked her exit from the booth, and she soon found herself surrounded by Chthon henchmen.

"Shit," she slurred. "Let me go."

Chase's thumb brushed across her lip as the rest of her hand tightened on Ericka's jaw. "Now why would I do that, Daywalker's daughter?"

Ericka's eyes widened as black spots started to fill her vision. She was out before her head hit the table.

* * *

><p>AN: Muahahaha! What happens next?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As usual, sorry it's been so long. Another fandom caught my muse's fancy.

* * *

><p>The sound of beeping roused Ericka from a calm sleep. She blinked a few times and tried to focus her eyes. Her arms tried to move, but they were stuck.<p>

Confused, she leaned forward slightly and tried to identify what was holding them back. Blurs became shapes, and eventually she was able to make out the object restraining her wrists.

Handcuffs. A gasp tore from her throat, and she started pulling at them. They refused to budge, even with her superhuman strength. Her breathing increased, and she heard the beeps getting louder.

She looked around the room and realized she was tied down to a hospital, but she wasn't in a hospital. It was darker than normal, and there were no announcements being shouted through speakers.

Ericka slowly started to remember the events of the past few days. Her eyes squeezed shut when she realized that she was probably prisoner at Chthon.

Her parents were going to kill her.

With a glance to her right, she saw a tray of medical tools just out of her reach. Her attention turned back to her restraints, and she tried to break through them.

"Oh sweetie, that is not going to work. You were drugged pretty heavily, and those handcuffs are made of titanium," Chase said and as she entered the room with a dazzling smile.

"Let me go! Please!" Ericka begged, and she swore Chase's smile grew wider.

"Oh, I do love it when they beg," she practically sang as she approached Ericka's bed.

"Want do you want? My parents can give it to you!" Ericka said.

Chase reached out to firmly grasp Ericka's jaw.

"We already have it." Chase held up a small glass vial filled with blood.

Ericka froze. No.

"This is only a start, and it looks very useful for our plans. You know, I can keep you alive for years while harvesting your blood. I could make fortune selling the blood of the only three-species hybrid. Fortunately for you, you will face a quick death. I am in current need of all of your blood and organs, and I needed them yesterday."

The beeping on the machine became faster and louder, and it drew Chase's attention. She quickly went over to a medical drawer and withdrew a syringe. She injected it into a bag that Ericka noticed was attached to the IV in her arm.

After a few seconds, she felt a little calmer and more relaxed. Chase was next to her again.

"Well, we can't have you dying from a heart attack. We need you alive from some of the operations," Chase purred, and Ericka was beginning to hate her voice.

"Chase," a male called out. Chase left the room, and Ericka felt herself trying to come up with an escape plan. She couldn't let them dissect her.

She felt her heart rate pick up again as she recounted all the nightmares she had about this exact situation. While she was trying to focus and calm down, she overheard Chase's conversation.

"We can't keep Marcus in the dark about this. He needs to know so that we can get Daystar moving," the male said.

"He does not find out until her organs are in coolers and her blood in bags. This is a surprise for him. Besides, if something goes wrong, we won't get the lecture," Chase responded.

Ericka sighed in relief. So the rest of Chthon didn't know. That was perfect. She quickly surveyed the room and looked for objects that could be used as weapons. The creepy medical instruments were now looking like her friends.

She took a few deep calming breaths and focused on her anger. She brought up memories of being kidnapped, of assassination attempts on her life, of being used by people she thought loved her. Her eyes flew open, and she knew they were glowing. She used the energy flowing through her and sent it down her arms.

With a sharp yank, the handcuffs snapped easily. She eased the IV out of her arm and removed the rest of needles and wires she was hooked up to. She secured her hospital gown and armed herself with medical equipment.

Not long after she grabbed a few, Chase breezed into the room. Without even thinking, she slammed Chase against the wall and held her up by the throat.

Ericka raised her hand to stab her with a scalpel, but someone grabbed her by the hair and yanked back. She released and Chase and twirled around to kick her attacker. With the doorway clear, she sped out of there. She was in a dark hallway with very little medical personnel. All of their attention turned towards her, and she bolted.

She ran down the hallway, knocking down anyone who was in her way. She made it to the end of the hall and saw that they were in a really high building.

Ericka saw Chase coming up on her fast, so she pushed the door open into the stairwell. She ran down the stairs so fast that she tripped and rolled down a few flights. When Chase caught up to her, the older woman tried to grab her but fell as well.

Ericka kicked and punched Chase away and sprang to her feet. She entered the tenth floor and took off running once more. This floor was empty and eerie. There were no lights and no people. She frantically looked for an exit, but Chase seemed to be blocking the only way out of the building.

Becoming winded, Ericka ran down a dead end hallway and froze.

"There is no escape for you. Even an extraordinary vampire such as yourself won't walk away from that type of fall," the blonde said as she advanced on Ericka.

The panic rose in Ericka once again, and she felt any remaining sedatives being overwhelmed by adrenaline. Her eyes were still glowing. The only reason she knew was that it was the only source of light in the area. She glanced behind her once more.

"Then I'll limp away," she declared. She threw herself back and felt the glass give. Little shards cut into her skin, and she used her arms to cover her face.

The plummet to the ground happened faster than she anticipated. Her heart fluttered in terror as she could sense the ground rushing towards her. She braced herself for the pain as she made contact with the concrete.

She had managed to protect her head from the impact, but the rest of her body was in a bad condition. She laid on the concrete hyperventilating as the pain overwhelmed all of her other senses. She couldn't hear or see the commotion around her. She was too focused on the fact that every breath felt like someone was stabbing her.

Ericka 's eyes opened, but she couldn't see. Her vision was dim, and what little she saw was blurry. Breathing didn't calm her, and she tried counting in her head to deal with the pain. She could feel every broken bone and every punctured organ. She had never felt pain to this degree, and she briefly wished to die to be relieved of it.

She remained motionless on the ground while her body slowly healed. She could feel the bones moving, but they weren't moving fast enough. She needed to get off the streets before Chthon found her. The adrenaline was still pumping, and she wondered if that was the reason why she was still able to think clearly.

Slowly her senses returned to her, and she was able to see and hear again. There were two people standing over her. One was a man who was checking her wounds, while the other was a woman who on her cellphone calling for an ambulance.

She wished that she could tell them to stop, but her mouth wasn't working yet. So she remained quiet as the man looked her over.

He checked her face for injuries, and Ericka found herself staring at his neck. The artery was practically bulging, taunting her. She licked her lips, and before she could resist, her fangs were sinking into his neck.

The burst of sweetness on her tongue made her moan. The man tried to tear himself away, but her broken limbs held onto him tightly. She drank deeply, hearing his heart beat in the distance. She could feel the blood repairing her bones and organs.

The mans's struggles started to wane, and Ericka could no longer hear the steady beat of his heart. She ripped her mouth from his neck and stared in horror. At that moment, the woman turned around and saw them.

Ericka was on her before she could scream. Tears ran down her face as her body forced her to drain the woman underneath her. When she was done, she dropped the lifeless body to the ground. Her bones were able to hold her weight now, and she had enough energy to make an escape.

She didn't want to. She looked at the two bodies that had been emptied of their blood, and she wanted to puke. She gagged a few times, but her body refused to give up the blood.

"They're dead," she whispered to herself in horror. "I killed them." Her mind frantically searched for solutions, but she could find none. They were too far gone to be turned, and the police would be here any minute.

Ericka's ears alerted her to the sirens in the distance. She looked in the direction in fear, and it only escalated when she heard a door open behind her. Chase was there with a body guards behind her. She looked from Ericka to the two bodies.

Ericka backed away and ran, knowing they wouldn't be able to follow her. She hid when the sirens passed. She was out of Chthon's clutches for now, but they would come for her again.

She managed to work her way out of the search area, and she began thinking of what to do next. She couldn't call either of her parents, but she could call her mother's organization.

She made sure she was a few miles away before she went to payphone and dialed the emergency number.

"Subject R0S3 needs a safe place immediately," she whispered into the phone.

"Authorization code," the computerized voice on the others side said.

"Silver blade."

"We have your position, and a representative will be at your location within five minutes."

Ericka hung up the phone and stayed in the shadows until a black town car pulled up.

"Code," the person who stepped out of the car said.

"Silver blade. Subject R0S3."

The man checked his phone and nodded. He motioned to the car with his head. "Get in."

Ericka clambered into the car and breathed a sigh of relief. The man sitting next to her looked her over.

"Do you need medical attention at the safe site?" he asked.

Ericka thought about for a second before shaking her head. "No, I'm fine. As long as there are medical supplies and blood, I'll be fine."

"Alright then. You know we have to report this right?"

Ericka stared straight ahead and sighed. "Yes, I know."

"Just a reminder," he said.

The ride to the safe house was thirty minutes away. The path that led to it was one way. It was a small compound that would serve as living quarters for the duration of her time in Detroit. Once she was inside, her bodyguard swept it to make sure it was safe. He left her alone to get settled.

Ericka went straight to the shower and washed all the blood off her body. She scrubbed herself hard until her skin was raw. Then she drank several cups of warm blood to help speed along her healing process.

She grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch. She flipped through the channels, looking for any news on the couple she killed. It hadn't hit the news stations yet, so she decided to go to bed.

She had a fitful sleep with those two faces haunting her dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: This story might be an update once a month type of thing. My life is going to get really busy again, so I might not have much time to devote to this story.


End file.
